pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16 - Welcome To Galaxy City, A Couple’s Battle
"So this is the famous Galaxy City." marveled Brock "Yeap...this is the city that never sleep's." nodded Jamie They walked the street's and saw allot of people and pokémon walking the street's as the neon signed light's blinked on the tall building’s. "Why do they call it the city that never sleep's?" asked Ash "Pi...Ka." said Pikachu "Galaxy city is the largest city in the Jetix region. It's home to the worlds best casino's and night partying place's." laughed Rodney "Figured you would know." laughed Tanza ………………………………........... Meanwhile on the outskirts of Galaxy city in a cave underwater. "Now it's all most time. He'll be here looking for you tomorrow and that's when I’ll get him." He said "Lu...Gan...Lu!" shouted A pokémon at him in a cage. "We'll see about that, but just know this. After I kill him your next and then everybody else with him." He said "Lu." said The pokémon and it started to cry. "After six year's of hiding I’m back. Timothy you life is about to be cut short." He laughed. ………………………………............ Meanwhile in the city Timothy and the group headed toward the pokémon center. "Let's see it's a little past eight, oh what should we do now?" asked Rodney "Hmm...I’m not sure. What do you think Alice?" asked Timothy "Well...what is today?" asked Alice "It's the twenty-third." said Jamie Alice took out a almost phone looking device and started pushing some button's on it. "Well on my they don't have anything major posted up right now, but they do have a small couple's battle." said Alice "Do they tell what the prize is?" asked Timothy "It's a two matching outfit's. One is a matching black custom made tuxedo for a male human and his male pokémon partner and the other is a white custom made dress for a female and her female pokémon partner." read Alice "Do they have a picture of them?" asked Timothy "Yes. I really like the way the dress look's." smiled Alice as she showed Timothy the picture's of the dress and tuxedo. "Not bad." nodded Timothy "Chu." agreed Kachu nodding his head. "Pika...Pi...Chu." smiled Kim excitedly "I'm with her...Come on Timothy and Kachu let's go enter the battle." said Alice excited as they finally came up to the pokémon center. "Alright." nodded Timothy "Chu." nodded Kachu "Well we have our plan. What are you'll going to do?" asked Timothy "Well I guess I’ll go with you two." said Misty "Me to...I want to see the battle." nodded Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Well I’m going to hit up the casino to see if I get lucky." laughed Tanza "Hunt...Ter." nodded Haunter "Me to." smiled Jamie "Well I guess I’ll go on with you'll to see your battle." thought Brock "There's a market that open's up around this time that we're going to check out.” said Eria "Yea." agreed Aussa "Bi...Bi?" asked Nikita "Me?" asked Nina They both floated over to Timothy both of them looking at him with their big green and blue eye's. "So you two want to go with to?" asked Timothy and they both nodded "I'll watch them for you." said Eria "Alright then...we'll meet back here in a couple of hour's...say ten." suggested Timothy as he kissed both Nina and Nikita on the forehead. "Yea." Everybody said and they all split up. Ash, Misty, and Brock followed Timothy and Alice as they lead they way to a large blue colored building red neon glowing sign on it that said Battle Paradise. "So this is the place?" asked Ash "Yep...Battled Paradise is basically a coliseum where pokémon battle's are held." nodded Timothy "Chu...Pi." nodded Kachu "They also hold different type's of contest here to" noted Alice "Pika." nodded Kim When they went through the door's of the building they saw that the lobby was filled with trainers and their pokémon. "Wow are all these people here for the battle?' asked Misty "Most likely." nodded Timothy "I wouldn't mine entering the contest now." smiled Ash "Chu...Pika." smiled Pikachu "You can, but you have to be in a couple." noted Timothy "Why don't you and Misty enter. You two would make a cute couple." snickered Alice "I don't think so." snarled Misty "Me couple up with her...not in this life time." snarled Ash "Pikachu." laughed Kachu "Pi." laughed Kim "Ok then, but you'll miss out on the fun." laughed Timothy as he and Alice walked away to sign up for the battle. "What's their problem thinking that I’m going to couple up with Ash." thought Misty to herself. "They must be out of his mind if he think's that I’m going to couple up with that hot head." thought Ash to himself. "Chu." sighed Pikachu shaking his head at both Ash and Misty. "I'd hate to say it, but Timothy and Alice are right…they would make a cute couple." snickered Brock to himself. "Alright we're all signed up." said Alice "Chu...Pika." said Kim "Pika...Pi." said Kachu "They said that only thirty contestants can enter the contest so we made it just in time. The best part about it is that we only have to battle three time's before we win." noted Timothy "Well good luck." laughed Brock "We don't need luck do we Kim." smiled Alice "Chu." smiled Kim "Alright the couple's battle contest will soon begin will all of the contestants please report backstage." announced A voice over a intercom "Alright we're about to go. Grab a snack and cheer us on." smiled Timothy "We'll see you soon." waved Alice as they disappeared in a crowd of trainer's. "Well let's go get us a snack and go find a seat." said Brock They went over to a snack bar and ordered three large popcorn's, three large soda's, two hot dog's and four pack's of sour straw candy. After they had gotten there snack's they went in behind another crowd of people and found them a seat in the bleacher's. Brock and Pikachu looked at Ash and Misty as they both shot glance's back and forth at each other. "Well Pikachu this is going to be a long night." sighed Brock as he munched on a handful of popcorn. "Chu." nodded Pikachu as he munched on a popcorn kernel. Just then a tall blonde haired man walked out into the middle of the arena and a light came on him in the shape of a heart. "Alright everybody are you ready!" The man shouted The crowds cheers and applause echoed though the coliseum as the man spoke. "Hello everybody my name is Quinton, but enough about me. Alright we're about to see which of our couple's has the most love for each other in this couples battle contest. The prize will be a one of a kind matching dress and tuxedo for the winning trainer's and their pokémon. Now let's begin with our first battle!" He shouted The crowd exploded in cheer's as Timothy and Alice along with Kachu and Kim came walking out of a door to the right of the room onto the floor. Another couple came walking out of a door to the left of the room and with them they had a Plusle and Minum. "To my right we have the couple of Timothy and Alice and their pokémon couple Kachu and Kim. To my left we have the couple of Jesse and Kevin and their pokémon team of Plusle and Minum. Now begin!" Quinton shouted "Alright Plusle and Minum use Discharge!" Jesse and Kevin shouted at the same time as they held hands like they were dancing. Both the Minum and Plusle where in the same pose as they lunched a large blue thunderbolt at Kachu and Kim. "Kim, Kachu use Thunderbolt!” shouted Timothy and Alice as they stood back to back holding hands. Both Kachu and Kim stood in the same pose back to back as their body crackled with black and blue electricity. They fired a large blue and black thunderbolt and it collided with the attack of the Plusle and Minum breaking through the attack and hitting the two pokémon in a explosion. When the dust settled both of the pokémon were on the floor unconscious. "In a display of overwhelming power Timothy and Alice along with their pokémon partners Kachu and Kim win the first match by a land slide!" Quinton shouted Timothy picked up Alice and swung her around as she leaned back as Kachu and Kim followed them in the same manner. After they were finished they all walked off the floor and the next battle started. "Man those two are good." said Brock "Yea they are." agreed Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "Even more so than with their pokémon they have a strong bond with each other." said Misty She looked over at Ash who was munching on one of the hotdog's and then looked back down at the battle couple's. Ash looked over at Misty and saw that she was sipping some of the soda, then he looked back at the battling couple. Bock and Pikachu looked at the both of them and then they both shook their head. "These two just need to get it done and tell each other how they feel." thought Brock to himself To Be Continued................................. Category:Season 2 Content